1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, a proposal has been made that a high dielectric constant insulating film be provided between a control electrode and a charge storage layer in order to increase the capacitance between the control electrode and the charge storage layer (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-129625).
However, sufficient examinations have not been made for the insulating film provided between the control electrode and the charge storage layer. It has thus been difficult to obtain a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device offering excellent characteristics and improved reliability.